Antara Perempuan Dan Manusia Serigala
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Sirius Black merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Remus Lupin belakangan ini. Sesuatu yang hanya terjadi tiap bulan. Atau tepatnya, sebelum bulan purnama..


Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K.Rowling. Kalau milik saya, saya tidak akan begitu teganya membunuh Sirius. Sudah cukup jelas?

Warning : Slash. Tidak suka, tidak usah baca.

A/N : Didedikasikan untuk siapa saja yang suka fanfic ber-genre Humor Slash. Dan siapapun yang sedang PMS. Hahaha

**Antara Perempuan dan Manusia Serigala**

By : Sirius Lupin

Suatu pagi yang cerah di bulan April, di mana burung hantu terbang riang dan Hippogriff makan bangkai seperti biasa, tersebutlah suatu ruangan di salah satu menara kastil Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Para penghuni kastil biasa menyebut ruangan tersebut sebagai ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Ruangan di mana menyimpan banyak tawa riang anak-anak sekolah tak bersalah, juga pula menyimpan teriakan-teriakan anak kurang waras, seperti sekarang ini…

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Potter," Lily Evans, salah satu penghuni asrama Gryffindor, menggeram berbahaya. "Kalau kau masih juga menggangguku dengan urusan tidak pentingmu itu, kau—akan—tahu—akibatnya!" dia mengacung-acungkan tongkat sihirnya, seperti pemain anggar yang siap menyolok mata lawannya.

James Potter, selaku lawan bicara Lily Evans, rupanya tidak memberikan reaksi yang diharapkan. Dia cengengesan dengan tampang mesum, "ayolah Evans, jangan malu-malu begitu! Ayo kencan denganku dan kita bisa—"

Lily menyodok perut James dengan tongkat sihirnya, dan James resmi dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

xxx

Sirius Black bukan tipe orang yang peduli akan urusan orang lain. Selama ada peluang untuk tidak terlibat, maka Sirius akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Hanya saja, kali ini peluang itu tidak tersedia. Baru saja dia mendengar kabar bahwa sahabat terbaiknya di Hogwarts, James Potter, masuk ruang kesehatan karena alasan yang menurut Sirius sangatlah konyol. Tadinya Sirius pikir salah satu dari Peter Pettigrew atau Remus Lupin akan bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk menjenguk James. Nyatanya sekarang kedua orang yang disebutkan tidak ada—Peter ada pelajaran tambahan dengan McGonagall, sementara Remus lenyap entah kemana. Jadi, tinggal lah Sirius sebagai satu-satunya yang memiliki kewajiban untuk menjenguk James. Meskipun Sirius Black bukan tipe orang yang peduli urusan orang lain, dia merupakan sahabat paling loyal seantero Hogwarts.

Kunjungan tanpa kartu ucapan atau buket bunga sudah biasa bagi Marauders—yang tidak hanya langganan keluar-masuk ruang guru, tetapi juga langganan keluar-masuk ruang kesehatan karena berkelahi—toh begitu sembuh, pastilah tak lama kemudian akan sakit lagi. Jadi, Sirius Black masuk ke ruang kesehatan tanpa buah tangan. Hanya bermodalkan seringai khas yang membuat sahabatnya sebal meskipun di sisi lain membuat para gadis teriak kegirangan.

"Pagi, James, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Sirius, kedua tangannya di saku celana, berjalan menuju ranjang yang paling pojok, terpisah dari ranjang-ranjang lain (Madam Pomfrey pikir Marauders butuh ruangan khusus karena dikhawatirkan akan mengganggu pasien lain dengan melemparkan cacing Flobber ke dalam ramuan obat mereka).

James, yang sedang setengah jalan menyiksa cokelat kodok dengan memakan tangan-kakinya terlebih dahulu, mendongak menatap sahabatnya, "Sirius... kupikir Lily yang datang, sayang sekali."

"Jangan melambungkan harapan terlalu tinggi," Sirius terkekeh saat dia duduk di kursi di samping ranjang James. "Lagipula, bukankah dia yang menyebabkanmu begini? Kalau aku jadi kau sih, akan kubalas dia dengan mantra yang lebih mengerikan."

Oh, tidak usah kaget jika mendengar Sirius Black berkata demikian. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sirius merupakan laki-laki paling anti-perempuan di Hogwarts. Dia punya alasan yang cukup masuk akal; baginya perempuan sama saja dengan omong kosong. Pengalamannya hidup bersama keluarganya yang kebanyakan perempuan membuatnya belajar bahwa perempuan adalah mahkluk paling membosankan sekaligus paling menyebalkan. Tidak usahlah dijabarkan satu-satu alasannya, karena pasti kalian yang perempuan akan sakit hati mendengarnya. Satu yang jadi masalah adalah, kebencian Sirius terhadap perempuan berbanding terbalik dengan rasa suka perempuan terhadap dirinya. Yang mana bisa diartikan semakin benci Sirius pada perempuan, maka semakin besar keinginan para gadis untuk mendapatkannya.

Susah disimpulkan itu nasib baik atau nasib buruk. Karena ini bukan masalah yang akan selesai hanya dengan satu sesi debat interaktif saja.

"Oh, jangan ketus begitu, Sirius. Aku tahu dia tidak sengaja," balas James sambil menjejalkan sisa cokelat kodok ke mulutnya. "Dia tidak tahu aku punya lambung yang sensitif, jadinya dia main tikam tanpa pikir panjang."

"Berhentilah membela dia," Sirius memutar bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. "Kadang dia harus merasakan akibat dari perbuatannya! Jangan dipikir mentang-mentang perempuan, kita para laki-laki akan segan membalasnya."

"Sudahlah Sirius," James melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. "Tidak usah memperpanjang masalah, oke? Yang aku herankan hanyalah... tidak biasanya Evans sebegitu marahnya padaku."

Sirius mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "masa? Yang kulihat dia memang selalu marah-marah padamu tuh."

"Tidak, tidak.." James menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia memang selalu marah-marah—dan dia terlihat sangat manis saat itu, kau tahu?—tetapi yang tadi itu kelihatan lain. Kemarahan yang... berlebihan, kalau kau tanya aku. Dan pernahkan kau berpikir hampir tiap bulan pasti ada saatnya dia marah seperti itu?"

"Tidak pernah—dan _tidak akan_ pernah," Sirius mengangguk meyakinkan. "Siapa peduli akan hal itu? Yang jelas sekarang kau terbaring di sini, dan kapan kau bisa keluar?"

"Mungkin nanti malam sudah bisa," James mengangkat bahu. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana tadi Madam Pomfrey mencurigaiku pura-pura sakit untuk bolos pelajaran. Dia pikir seharusnya perutku tidaklah sesakit itu. Dan dia memang benar sebagian.."

xxx

Makan malam bersama di Aula Besar, meskipun sudah menjadi rutinitas, tetap saja menjadi waktu favorit anak-anak. Selain menu makanannya yang lebih enak dan banyak, waktu makan malam menjadi momen yang pas untuk anak-anak perempuan bertukar gosip (dan neraka bagi Sirius Black, sebenarnya. Karena sebagian besar gosip mengangkat tema tentang dia).

Lily Evans memutar-mutar garpunya di atas spageti yang masih utuh. Dia sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk makan, atau membahas bersama Mary Macdonald, sahabatnya, tentang gosip artis yang baru bercerai. Dalam kepalanya hanya terketik satu hal. Marah. Dia punya keinginan liar untuk menggebrak meja, menjungkirkan kursi sehingga anak-anak yang duduk sebaris dengannya jatuh semua, kemudian berlari menuju meja guru, menampar Slughorn, melempar topi kerucut McGonagall, dan menarik jenggot panjang Dumbledore. Tetapi rasa gengsi dan keinginan untuk menjaga nama baik rupanya lebih besar dari amarahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Lily?" samar-samar Lily mendengar Mary memanggil namanya. "Kelihatannya marah begitu. Wajahmu sudah seperti nenek sihir ingin makan orok, kau tahu?"

Lily menghentikan aktivitasnya memutar garpu. Dia menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan mata menyipit, "tidak ada apa-apa, dan ini bukan urusanmu."

Kalau orang yang hanya mengenal Lily Evans sekadarnya mendengar dia mengatakan hal itu, pasti akan kaget. Tetapi berhubung lawan bicaranya adalah sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts, maka Mary hanya membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' kapital. "Ooooh!! Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang 'waktunya' kan?"

Sebelum Lily sempat membalas, mereka kedatangan James Potter dan Sirius Black yang baru kembali dari ruang kesehatan. James dengan gaya yang sangat khas, berusaha membuat dirinya tampil sekeren mungkin di hadapan Lily Evans, duduk di seberang meja. Diikuti Sirius Black—anak perempuan di sebelah Mary memekik kegirangan—yang kalau ada pisau di dekatnya, pasti sudah menusuk-nusuk semua gadis yang menatapnya di meja itu. "Halo Evans, Mary! Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian," ujar James, dengan senyum lima senti yang sangat kentara dibuat-buat. "Bukannya aku penasaran, tapi apa sih maksud 'waktunya' itu, Mary?"

Sirius berani bersumpah dia mendengar Lily bergumam, "apa-apaan sih si Potter, dasar sombong-norak-jelek-sok tahu. Ngapain dia tanya-tanya. Sok akrab! Najis!"

"Oh.. itu lho, James," Mary mengikik sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau tahu, setiap bulan anak perempuan pasti akan mengalami PMS!"

"Dan? PMS itu adalah...?" James membiarkan titk-titik kosong untuk diisi oleh Mary.

"_Pre Menstruation Syndrome_," bisik Mary dramatis. Karena dia yakin James tidak mengerti juga, dia menambahkan, "saat-saat emosi tidak stabil. Biasanya menyerang sebelum kami, anak perempuan, datang bulan. Kalau kau tanya apa itu datang bulan, aku tidak akan jawab, James."

James mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, seakan paham sepenuhnya. "Kemarahan Evans padaku tadi pagi kini beralasan, kalau begitu..." gumamnya rendah pada Sirius. Dia tidak tahu Sirius sedang sibuk memotong-motong kentangnya dan tidak memerhatikan James bicara sama sekali.

xxx

Jika kamu berkali-kali melihat hal yang sama, maka tanpa sadar kamu akan hapal hal itu. Contohnya saja seperti Sirius Black sekarang ini. Dia berkali-kali melihat keempat teman sekamarnya menempati tempat yang sama ketika dia memasuki ruang rekreasi; James duduk di sofa dekat perapian mencoba menarik perhatian Lily, Remus duduk di sebelahnya membaca buku pelajaran dengan sangat kalem, Peter di pojokan dekat jendela memakan makanan-entah-apa di balik buku transfigurasinya, dan Frank di meja bundar di sudut sedang berpacaran dengan Alice. Karena itu, Sirius akan mudah menemukan mereka jika ada perlu, dan sebaliknya, langsung tahu kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang sedang tidak berada di menara Gryffindor.

Dan saat ini, Sirius segera menyadari bahwa Remus absen dari tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada.

Sekali lagi, Sirius bukan tipe orang yang peduli urusan orang lain, tetapi mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari sahabatnya lenyap entah ke mana sejak tadi pagi, tetap membuat Sirius khawatir. Masalahnya, Remus adalah salah satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang melawan kebatilan dengan senyum simpul. Sirius tidak berani membayangkan jika saat ini Remus sedang senyum-sambil-pasrah disuruh membersihkan kandang Hippogriff sendirian oleh anak-anak Slytherin.

Karena itu, Sirius membatalkan masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan memutuskan untuk mencari Remus.

Panduan untuk mencari Remus Lupin jika tidak ada di menara Gryffindor sangat mudah didapatkan oleh siapapun itu, karena tempat kemungkinannya hanya ada dua; perpustakaan atau ruang Profesor McGonagall. Tetapi karena Sirius tidak berani masuk ruang Profesor McGonagall karena takut diomeli perihal insiden Aula Besar minggu lalu, jadi tujuan Sirius hanya tinggal satu sekarang. Perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan di malam hari hanya menjadi favorit anak-anak Ravenclaw atau anak asrama lain yang kerajinan belajar, seperti Remus Lupin. Sirius menemukan sahabatnya itu sedang duduk di sudut ruangan, menatap terpaku buku teks di hadapannya. Menepis keinginan jahat untuk mengagetinya dengan mengatakan "Remus! Nilai ulangan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-mu merah! Bahkan Peter dapat nilai lebih bagus darimu! Tadi aku lihat di papan pengumuman dan kamu harus tes ulang!", Sirius menghampiri Remus dengan cara senormal yang dia bisa.

"Remus," sapanya. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah Remus dan duduk di situ. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi siang—eh—rupanya kau malah di sini. Sedang belajar apa kau?"

Remus mengerling Sirius dingin, tidak menolehkan kepala sama sekali. Dari sudut bibirnya, dia malah balik bertanya, bukannya menjawab, "untuk apa kau mencariku?"

Sirius mengangkat bahu, "yah.. hanya mencarimu saja, kau tahu, kau tidak biasanya meng—"

"KALAU BICARA YANG JELAS, YA! CEPAT KATAKAN KEPERLUANMU—KALAU TIDAK ADA, LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI!" Remus menghardik kasar, seperti preman pasar yang emosi karena hasil palakkannya lenyap dimakan kambing.

Sirius terlonjak, matanya melotot. Dia pikir dia sedang berhalusinasi—ayolah, bisa melihat Remus marah adalah suatu prestasi tersediri!—tetapi karena tatapan jengkel sahabatnya tidak berubah setelah Sirius berkali-kali mengedipkan mata, dia tahu ada yang tidak beres. "Remus? Kau—kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, jangan-jangan nilaimu jelek dan kau stres?"

Remus seperti disiram air dingin, "apa? S-Sirius... aku tadi membentakmu ya?"

Sirius mengangguk gugup.

"M-maaf," Remus berkata cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, banyak hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui—baru-baru ini aku merasa emosiku tidak stabil, inginnya marah-marah terus..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." balas Sirius simpel, meski di dalam hatinya dia takut juga melihat Remus marah-marah lagi. Siapa tahu kalau Remus marah, dia akan mencakar-cakar membabi buta seperti manusia serigala sewajarnya. "Jadi, kau sedang belajar apa?"

"Transfigurasi," jawab Remus. Mendadak dia meringis kesakitan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui membakar perutnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat panas. "Kau tahu, aku tidak begitu pintar dalam pelajaran ini."

"Hm.. aku memang tidak seahli James dalam Transfigurasi," Sirius merunduk, merapatkan diri ke Remus untuk membaca buku teks yang terbuka di depannya. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu..."

Sirius sedang berusaha membaca satu kalimat yang tertulis di buku teks saat dia merasakan napas panas membelai pipinya. Sekejap dia menoleh dan menemukan wajah Remus tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. "Sirius," gumam Remus lembut, "aku tahu kau pasti akan datang membantuku." Sirius lagi-lagi merasa ada yang tidak beres—selain perutnya serasa terbalik menatap wajah Remus sedekat ini. Ekspesi Remus menjadi sangat sayu dan lembut, bulu matanya yang lentik bergerak indah saat dia mengedip, dan warna pipinya berubah menjadi merah. Sirius bisa merasakan tangan Remus memain-mainkan kerah kemejanya, perlahan-lahan berjalan menyusuri lehernya, menuju tengkuk. Sirius bergetar dan Remus kembali menggumam mesra, "Siri.. kau sangat tampan, kau tahu? Dan kau akan terus bersamaku di sini, mengajari Transfigurasi.. kan?" tanyanya lemah, tidak yakin.

"Y-ya.." Sirius menjawab tebata-bata, wajahnya panas merasakan tangan Remus kini sudah sampai di rambutnya yang hitam lurus, membelainya. "Ka-kalau itu yang kau i-inginkan.."

"KALAU JAWAB ITU YANG TEGAS! KAU INI LAKI-LAKI APA BANCI, HAH! UCAPKAN DENGAN LANTANG 'BAIK, REMUS! AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU', BEGITU! PAHAM TIDAK!?"

"B-Baik Remus! Aku akan membantumu!" seru Sirius otomatis di bawah rasa kagetnya. Dia melihat kini ekspresi Remus menjadi setajam dan sedingin sebelumnya. Tangannya di rambut Sirius sudah diturunkan, pindah ke atas meja dan menggebraknya.

Perubahan yang terlalu mendadak, pikir Sirius. Dan terlalu tidak wajar...

xxx

Sirius kembali dari perpustakaan bersama Remus. Beberapa kali dia mengerling anak di sebelahnya dan sudah menyiapkan stamina untuk kabur jika sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba menjadi liar lagi. Ini sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Sirius mengerti. Baru kali ini saja dia tahu bahwa Remus bisa menjadi tidak stabil seperti itu—ya, Sirius tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam diri Remus, tetapi dia tidak tahu apakah sesuatu itu.

Mereka menggumamkan kata kunci dan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang tadinya sedang bernyanyi, terbuka ("Heh ibu-ibu gendut, tolong jangan membuat polusi suara ya. Sadar nggak sih kalau suaramu itu cempreng?" dengan ngeri Sirius mendengar Remus berkata). Saat memasuki ruang rekreasi, mereka menemukan James terkapar di karpet merah. Menurut saksi mata yang berada di tempat kejadian, katanya Lily Evans mengamuk lagi dan kali ini menyodok-nyodok perut James dengan sapu.

Saat Sirius ingin menghampiri James dan menertawakannya, dia merasa lengannya ditahan oleh Remus. "Kau mau ke mana? Katanya kau mau menemaniku tidur?" pinta Remus dengan nada yang terlalu lembut. Ekspresinya menjadi malu-malu tidak jelas. Sirius bergidik, ini sama dengan apa yang baru terjadi di perpustakaan tadi.

"Err.. yah.. tapi aku harus—" dalam hati Sirius sudah membayangkan apa berikutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Pasti—

"YA SUDAH KALAU KAU MEMANG TIDAK MAU! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG BUTUH ANAK SOMBONG SOK GANTENG SEPERTI KAU!" Remus mengakhirinya dengan sentakan kaki yang sangat keras kemudian berlari ke lantai dua.

Tuh, kan benar...

Sirius menghela napas dan berusaha mengembalikan ekspresinya yang tadi melongo seperti anak idiot, kembali seperti semula. Dia menghampiri James yang meski masih terkapar, wajahnya menyengir mesum. Tindakan yang paling wajar yang bisa Sirius lakukan saat ini hanyalah melangkahinya tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun, kemudian duduk menghadap perapian, berharap mendapatkan pencerahan akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Remus.

Sejak tadi sikap Remus selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang normal, kadang mesra, kadang galak, kadang liar. Dan menurut pengakuan Remus, dia sendiri merasakan emosinya tidak jelas. Naik-turun. Dia merasa ingin marah, tetapi detik berikutnya dia tahu bahwa itu salah. Sirius sama sekali tidak tahu kalau bisa saja Remus memiliki banyak kepribadian. Tetapi itu tidaklah mungkin karena ketidakstabilan ini hanya terjadi saat-saat tertentu saja. Dan kalau Sirius berani beranggapan, hanya setiap bulan saja.

Kemudian, seakan perapian benar-benar memberikan pencerahan, Sirius menyadari satu hal. Sesuatu yang sangat mendekati mungkin meskipun mustahil. Dia ingat kata-kata Mary Macdonald di Aula Besar saat makan malam tadi, tetapi Sirius masih tidak mengerti bagaimana menemukan konklusinya. Nah, agar lebih mudah, marilah kita buat silogisme sebagai berikut :

PU : Semua yang emosinya sedang tidak menentu dan gampang marah mengalami PMS

PK : Remus emosinya sedang tidak menentu dan gampang marah

K : Remus mengalami PMS

Tetapi yang Sirius tahu, PMS adalah singkatan dari _Pre Menstruation Syndrome_, dan terakhir kali Sirius mengintip cucian Remus, di celananya sama sekali tidak ada noda darah.

Tetapi karena tanda-tanda yang Remus tunjukkan mendukung silogisme tadi, maka untuk sementara Sirius akan waspada pada Remus sebagai salah satu yang sedang mengalami PMS, meskipun kepanjangannya tidak cocok.

xxx

Sirius Black, tidak bosan-bosannya mengingatkan, bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli urusan orang lain. Tetapi kenyataan yang terbentang di depannya, yang menunjukkan Remus sedang berada dalam masa-masa rawan bagi lingkungan sekitarnya, membuat Sirius merasa wajib untuk mencari jalan keluar. Masalahnya, Sirius tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar jika dia tidak mengetahui jalan masuk. Karena itu, jadilah esok paginya, Sirius berniat mencari tahu terlebih dahulu ada apa dengan Remus sebenarnya.

Semua staf sekolah tahu bahwa Remus Lupin adalah manusia serigala, dan itu akan memudahkan bagi Sirius, karena dia hanya tinggal mencari guru yang enak diajak bicara masalah manusia serigala. Setelah mencoret McGonagall dan Slughorn dari daftar guru yang ingin ditanyai, Sirius memutuskan untuk menghampiri penyihir yang paling hebat saja—Albus Dumbledore.

Tadinya Sirius pikir akan sulit menemui Dumbledore, mengingat beliau adalah kepala sekolah. Tetapi memang benar, sesuatu yang kita anggap sulit akan ada jalan keluarnya secara tiba-tiba; saat Sirius baru keluar dari toilet untuk membuang sesuatu-yang-kau-pasti-tahu-apa, dia berpapasan dengan sang kepala sekolah yang baru mau masuk toilet. "Pagi, Profesor Dumbledore," sapa Sirius sesopan mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, jika ada maunya, Sirius akan berusaha bersikap sebaik-baiknya.

"Hohoho, pagi Sirius," kata Dumbledore riang. Jenggot peraknya yang panjang mengingatkan Sirius akan Santa Claus, tinggal dipakaikan baju serba merah saja. "Hari yang cerah untuk makan permen jeruk kan?"

"Ya, saya pernah mencoba makan permen jeruk Muggle yang diberi Remus minggu lalu, rasanya lumayan enak. Tetapi permen jeruk yang ada di kantor Anda rasanya lebih asam alami, tidak ada bahan gula buatannya..." jawab Sirius nyambung, meskipun dia sadar ada yang tidak logis dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Akhirnya, setelah diam beberapa detik, dia bermaksud untuk meluruskan pembicaraan yang belum apa-apa sudah miring ini, "Profesor, sebenarnya ada yang mau saya bicarakan."

Dumbledore mengangkat alis dan bahu, "baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi aku mau buang sesuatu-yang-kau-pasti-tahu-apa dulu. Tidak baik ditahan-tahan," akhir Dumbledore sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tapi," Sirius menyergah, "ini penting! Saya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Melihat keseriusan (bukan ke-Sirius-an) di wajah anak didiknya, Dumbledore mengangguk, menyebabkan topi kerucutnya nyaris jatuh, "baiklah. Coba kemari, nak." Dumbledore mengajak Sirius masuk ke dalam toilet. "Dengar, aku akan masuk ke situ," dia menunjuk sebuah bilik, "dan membuang kebutuhanku. Kau bisa masuk ke bilik sebelahnya dan bicara dari sana."

"Kok rasanya seperti pengakuan dosa..." gumam Sirius. Rupanya Dumbledore tidak dengar karena dia segera masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik yang tersedia. Sirius menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam bilik sebelahnya.

Sirius duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Saat dia sibuk mencari posisi duduk yang enak, terdengar suara dari sebelah, "nah, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, nak?"

"Err.. ini menyangkut Remus Lupin, Profesor. Anda tahu kalau dia manu—sebentar, Anda yakin tidak ada orang di luar bilik ini yang mencuri dengar?" Sirius hanya tidak ingin Remus mendapat kesulitan tambahan gara-gara kecerobohannya.

"Hohoho," Dumbledore tertawa dengan nada khas orang tua bijak, "tenang saja. Aku akan tahu kalau ada orang di luar yang mencuri dengar. Lanjutkan, nak."

"Baiklah. Begini, Anda tahu bahwa Remus manusia serigala." Sirius melanjutkan kata-katanya, "dan tigkah lakunya aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Kadang dia marah-marah tidak jelas, suka membentak, kadang lain dia menjadi—mesra berlebihan pada saya," Sirius merasa wajahnya panas saat mengatakan itu. "Saya hanya ingin tahu, apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kemanusiaserigalaannya? Karena menurut pengamatan saya, dia bersikap aneh seperti itu hanya setiap bulan."

Sunyi. Beberapa lama yang terdengar hanya bunyi kucuran air yang mengalir dari keran di dalam bilik Dumbledore. Kemudian Sirius mendengar dehaman dari bilik yang sama, "Sirius, yang pertama harus kau ketahui adalah, manusia serigala mengalami saat-saat labil saat bertransformasi," Dumbledore memulai. "Semakin mendekati bulan purnama, pikiran mereka menjadi makin tidak kompleks—makin menyerupai binatang. Dan itu bisa berakibat banyak hal; beberapa kasus menemukan manusia serigala menjadi lebih penyendiri jika mendekati masa transformasi, kasus lain menyatakan mereka menjadi ganas. Dan _mungkin_," dia memberi tekanan khusus pada kata itu, "dalam kasus Remus, dia menjadi bersikap aneh dan tidak terkendali seperti yang tadi kau bilang."

Sirius berusaha mencerna, dan hasil yang didapatkannya memang masuk akal. "Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk mengembalikannya menjadi normal?"

"Hohoho, tidak ada, Sirius. Tidak ada," Dumbledore berkata dengan tawa yang komikal. "Sikap Remus yang begitu itu malah normal! Dia memang akan selalu menjadi seperti itu jika mendekati bulan purnama. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menunggu, bersabar, dan tetap berada di sisinya. Keberadaan orang yang bisa dipercayai kadang bisa menjinakkan manusia serigala yang sedang labil."

Sirius tersenyum, sayang Dumbledore tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia telah menemukan jalan masuk, meski jalan keluarnya tidak tersedia. Tetapi setidaknya dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan—tetap berada di sisi Remus. "Saya mengerti. Saya mengerti, Profesor! Terima kasih!" Dengan terburu-buru Sirius bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berlari menerobos pintu bilik. Dumbledore rupanya belum selesai dengan keperluannya karena pintu biliknya masih tertutup.

Saat tangan Sirius meraih gagang pintu toilet, dia mendengar Dumbledore berkata, "tunggu dulu, Sirius. Kau mau permen jeruk?"

Sirius menghargai kebaikan hati Dumbledore, "tidak, Profesor. Terima kasih."

"Hohoho, bagus kalau begitu, karena aku memang sedang tidak punya permen jeruk," tawa lepas Dumbledore menggema di dinding keramik toilet. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nak!"

Memutar bola mata, Sirius memutar gagang pintu dan keluar dari sana.

Kini Sirius mengerti segalanya. Dia telah paham duduk perkaranya dan kini tinggal mencari jalan keluar, atau setidaknya, jalan untuk 'membungkam' Remus agar dia tidak jadi liar-liar amat—seraya berpikir silogismenya tepat, dengan catatan mengganti kepanjangan PMS dari _Pre Menstruation Syndrome_ menjadi _Pre Moon Syndrome_.

xxx

Siang itu matahari bersinar cerah, ditambah kenyataan bahwa ini hari libur, membuat wajah anak-anak makin ceria. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang wajahnya terlipat seperti kertas warna: Lily Evans dan Remus Lupin.

Lily Evans yang memang sedang PMS, sekarang bawaannya ingin marah dan menyodok-nyodok perut James dengan tongkat atau sapu melulu. Beberapa anak mencandai James dengan mengatakan bahwa dia harus berhati-hati, jangan-jangan jika dia akhirnya berhasil menikahi Lily, Lily akan ngidam menyodok-nyodoki perut James saat dia hamil nanti.

Sementara Remus Lupin, yang rupanya sama-sama sedang PMS, makin aneh semenjak kemarin Sirius meninggalkannya. Dari waktu ke waktu atraksinya makin menjadi-jadi. Mulai dari duduk tenang di pojokan membaca buku, kemudian melemparkan bukunya tinggi-tinggi dan menyanyikan lagu Hogwarts kencang-kencang, membentak-bentak anak kelas satu, melemparkan semua kertas di papan pengumuman ke dalam perapian, dan akhirnya memeluk Sirius tiba-tiba saat anak berambut hitam itu baru masuk dari lubang lukisan.

"Sirius—Sirius," Remus terisak di bahu Sirius. "Kau jahat! Kemana saja kau, meninggalkan aku! Kau bilang kau akan terus bersamaku, tidak akan pernah melepaskanku dari pelukanmu!"

Sirius merasa wajahnya panas lagi—bukan hanya karena dipeluk Remus seperti itu, tetapi juga karena pandangan seluruh anak-anak di ruang rekreasi yang menatapnya seperti homo-gila-yang-dengan-tega-meninggalkan-pasangannya-yang-abnormal-sendirian-sehingga-anak-anak-tak-bersalah-menjadi-korban. Sementara beberapa anak perempuan terlihat cemburu.

Berusaha menepis segala perasaan malu dan pandangan aneh dari anak-anak, Sirius balas memeluk Remus dan berbicara selembut mungkin di telinga Remus. "Maafkan aku, oke? Sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Sirius memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar Remus menggumam dingin, "anak yang suka bohong seperti kau mau buat janji? Haha, jadi ingin ketawa," dan melepaskan pelukan Remus. Merangkul bahu Remus yang lebih kecil, Sirius menggiring temannya itu naik ke kamar asrama, diiringi tatapan lihat-kelihatannya-mereka-mau-bermesraan-di-kamar.

Sirius membiarkan Remus masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian setelah dia ikut masuk, dia menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya. Dia sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang sebaiknya harus dia lakukan. Dia pikir mengikat Remus di tiang kasur dan membungkam mulutnya dengan _spellotape_ terlampau kejam. Opsi lain adalah menguncinya di dalam kamar—itu lebih manusiawi, atau serigalawi. Tetapi Sirius takut kalau-kalau Remus jadi nekat kemudian lompat dari jendela, dan besoknya muncul berita di _Daily Prophet_ dengan judul 'siswa Hogwarts lompat dari jendela asrama karena dikunci sahabatnya sendiri'. Sirius bergidik.

Jadi, Sirius memutuskan untuk mengunci _mereka_ berdua. Setidaknya jika Sirius ada di ruangan yang sama, dia bisa memantau gerak-gerik Remus. Remus sepertinya tidak tahu kalau pintunya Sirius kunci, karena dia dengan diam duduk di ranjangnya, menatap Sirius dengan tatapan dingin yang sama. "Ngapain kau membawaku kemari?" tanyanya ketus.

"Mungkin kau butuh teman bicara?" Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu uring-uringan, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Err.. Sirius?" mendadak Remus berbicara dengan nada biasa, nada asli, nada normal. "Apa aku bertingkah aneh-aneh sejak tadi?"

Sirius tidak kaget lagi dengan perubahan mendadak ini, "ya, sangat aneh malah."

"O-oh.." Remus menghela napas, meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat selega kedengarannya. "Maaf, kau tahu, aku—aku merasa tidak memiliki tubuhku akhir-akhir ini. Makin mendekati bulan purnama, aku makin merasa emosiku tidak bisa dikendalikan.."

"Aku tahu itu," tanggap Sirius simpel, masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau.. tidak menganggapku aneh?"

Sirius tertawa kecil, "kau itu sudah aneh, Remus! Dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu makin aneh lagi."

"OH, JADI KAU PIKIR INI LUCU?!" Bentak Remus tiba-tiba, bangkit dengan sangat cepat dari duduknya. "AKU MERASA SAKIT TIAP BULANNYA DAN KAU TERTAWA!"

Sirius sudah menduga bahwa Remus-ganas akan keluar cepat atau lambat. Sirius memutar otaknya dua kali lebih cepat dari saat dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan perbudakan peri rumah dimulai. Dia mencari cara bagaimana membungkam Remus-ganas ini. Menyekapnya dengan _spellotape_? Tangan Sirius bisa-bisa digigit duluan sebelum sempat menempelkannya di mulut remus. Memantrainya? Remus bisa menerjangnya kapan saja. Dan Sirius teringat cara klasik untuk membuat orang-orang tutup mulut, meski Sirius agak ragu. Tapi ini yang terbaik...

Remus ambil langkah mendekati Sirius, dengan alis mengernyit dan tatapan marah yang sama, berteriak, "KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU RASANYA, MAKANYA KAU BISA TERTAWA SEENAKNYA! KAU PIKIR ENAK MENJALANI INI TIAP BULAN? KAU TID—HMMMPH!!"

Lebih mendadak dari perubahan sikap Remus—Sirius menjadikan bibirnya pengganti _spellotape_ untuk membungkam Remus. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, dan Sirius pikir sekarang sudah aman dan melepaskan bibirnya. Tetapi ternyata perkiraannya salah..

"K-K-K-KAU.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Gerung Remus, masih sama kencangnya. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU—HMMPH!" Jadi Sirius melakukannya lagi. Kali ini Sirius memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Remus, kemudian mendorongnya hingga anak yang lebih kecil bersandar merapat di tembok batu. Remus berusaha berontak, tetapi Sirius lebih kuat.

Untuk menggambarkan perasaan Remus sekarang ini, mari kita buat perumpamaan bahwa di kepala Remus sedang terketik kata 'MARAH' dengan huruf kapital. Dan saat ini, saat Sirius masih menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Remus, terhapuslah huruf 'H' sehingga menjadi 'MARA'.

Sirius melepaskan bibirnya lagi untuk mengecek bagaimana perkembangannya. Dan saat Remus baru berkata, "SEKALI LAGI KAU—HMMP," Sirius menempelkan bibirnya lagi, lebih berhasrat kali ini.

Sirius sudah lupa akan tujuan awalnya mencium Remus. Saat dia merasakan bibir Remus yang hangat dan manis seperti madu, dia sama sekali lupa bahwa dia melakukan ini hanya untuk membungkam anak itu. Jadilah perlakuan ini ditujukan untuk hasrat pribadi, seperti bapak-bapak koruptor yang katanya hanya pinjam uang tapi tidak tahunya mengambil uang rakyat sepenuhnya untuk kepuasan pribadi.

Kembali ke Remus, kata 'MARA' kini sudah kehilangan satu huruf lagi menjadi 'MAR' saat Sirius memaksa membuka mulut Remus dan memasukkan lidahnya. Remus mengerang pelan dan dia merasa tidak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk berontak. Mengetahui lengan Remus sudah tidak melakukan usaha pemberontakan, Sirius membimbing tangan Remus ke leher Sirius, memerintahkannya untuk memeluknya di situ erat. Remus melakukannya dan kini kata di kepalanya menjadi 'MA'.

Sirius memegangi rahang Remus lembut, jaga-jaga agar Remus tidak bisa melepaskan bibirnya. Dan rupanya Remus memang tidak berkeinginan untuk melepas Sirius, karena kini di kepala Remus hanya tertinggal satu huruf 'M' saja. Remus menjalankan jari-jarinya ke rambut Sirius yang hitam lurus, membelainya mesra seiringan dengan erangan dari keduanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sirius kini melakukan survey terakhir. Dia melepaskan bibirnya—dia merasa berat melakukannya, tapi apa boleh buat—dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Remus.

Remus masih mengernyit (efek masih tersisanya huruf 'M'), meski wajahnya kini sangat merah. Dia menggumam pelan dengan nada dingin. "Berani-beraninya, kau... Kalau sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku akan..."

"Kau akan apa?" tantang Sirius, menyeringai.

"Aku akan balik menciummu," dan Remus menarik leher Sirius ke arahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya lagi.

Sirius tertawa kecil di bibir Remus, dan dengan inisiatif penuh, dia menjalankan jari-jarinya di balik kemeja Remus, meraba luka yang banyak tertoreh di kulitnya. Remus tidak bisa menahan erangan yang diakibatkan sentuhan Sirius, dan akhirnya huruf 'M'-pun berhasil terhapus dari kepala Remus.

Sirius melepaskan bibirnya dan menempelkannya di leher Remus, menjalankannya sampai belakang telinga, sambil sesekali menjilatnya lembut. Remus, yang mungkin masih ada sisa-sisa keberanian dari kelabilannya, membalas Sirius dengan kuota yang sama. Dia menciumi rahang Sirius, membuatnya mengerang pelan. Dan saat Remus mencapai bibir Sirius dan memasukkan lidahnya ke situ, Remus memastikan dirinya tidak keberatan meski harus mengalami PMS setiap bulan, bahkan setiap hari.

Dengan catatan PMS bukan singkatan dari _Pre Moon Syndrome_, melainkan _Perlunya Mencium Sirius_.

**END**

xxx

A/N : Untuk yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi saat PMS, jangan suka marah-marah melulu, ya... Kasihan orang-orang yang jadi pelampiasan.


End file.
